The Witch's Curse Rewrite
by MadNightray
Summary: Adelynn was taken long ago by Pan, someone she resented for a long while. When he suddenly tells her she needs to go to Storybrooke, how will this end for her? What happens when an old foe of hers appears? {Cover Faceclaim is Kenna from Reign} {New Pan}


_The only dreams the girl could muster was those of screams and pain. She never slept, nor did she ever think of how she ended up in the place that she did. It seemed impossible to her, but it was also something she was thankful for at the same time._

"Addy~!" The boys excited voice woke her from her slumber. She got up, and looked out the window of the treehouse, and smiled lightly to herself. The boy, the small boy that had befriended her and made her rethink her leaving of this island. Neverland was nice, sometimes. She just wished she could do as she wished without having a Lost Boy following her somewhere. She left the window, and quickly changed out of her "Pajamas" and changed into one of her few dresses she had. The flower crown sat on top of her head as it normally did, making her normal outfit complete.

She climbed down the treehouse, and walked over to the small boy. He immediately jumped her with a hug, making her fall to the ground and hug him back. He hadn't been tainted by Pan yet, which was good. This is why she loved him, he was an innocent that hadn't done anything unlike some like Felix. He got here a week ago, and used Adelynn as a protective person.

"Hello there, may I ask, where is Pan?" He looked up at the girl, and then looked to the Forest. The one that Adelynn was never allowed in. She was curious what he was doing, so she made her way into the Forest after setting the child down. "I'll be back, and if anyone asks, I'm still in the tree house, they aren't allowed in there."

He nodded as I ran off, running a secret way that I knew a lot of the lost boys didn't use. This made it my best option when I wanted to get away.

It took the girl over an hour to find the man, and she looked at him as he turned to face her. His eyes held nothing but anger and surprise.

"You've been told multiple times not to be in these forests. Why are you here Adelynn?" His voice stayed low, but the growl that came with it was easy to spot.

"I came to find you, as I always do. Otherwise, you would come after me, and I seriously don't want that to happen."

There was a hint of amusement in the man's eyes, but it became completely shrouded after a moment. He was thinking of Malcolm, the Pan that was originally here. The new Pan as everyone called him, was originally a Lost boy of Malcolm's but the turned into him after Malcolm's death. She knew this story because of him, because of what he has told me about himself.

"What if I had to do as Malcolm did to keep myself this way? Steal a child's heart and put it as my own. I know, you are now what I use to stay young. That was a bargain, but that could change at any time."

She had always known this, known of what could possibly happen if she hadn't done what she had done. She didn't care about it, but she hated being trapped on this island anyway. She had no power, except for the use of her heart. He still killed, and hunted. She was nothing basically but a nice little thing to keep on the side.

"If you have to, then don't get me to help you. I won't be responsible for helping you kill a child. With how many children come to Neverland, I could never do anything like that."

He nodded, knowing that she wouldn't do it. She had him distracted for a moment, though she knew his anger at her would return at any minute.

"Enough of that, but I want to know how you got out. This way, I can prevent this from happening yet again."

He pushed her into the nearest tree. His hands gripped tightly onto her waist to make sure she didn't move anywhere while he figured out her ways of leaving all the time. She gave a small cry of pain, as his hands became tighter and tighter.

"I use a path that never gets used.."

His grip loosened, and she let out the breath she never knew she was originally holding in. He smirked, knowing this information meant he didn't have to worry about her leaving again. Not that he worried, he just played a little game of chase with her that was always fun to play. She never won, it was always him.

"Go back to the camp and wait there until further instruction," he grabbed her face, making her look at him. A growl escaping his lips yet again. "understood?" She nodded in understanding, and he let go of her. He watched her as she walked off, the smirk proud on his face.

Back at the camp, the Lost Boys looked at her. They knew Pan had got her, but they made no effort to speak to her. They knew how possessive Pan was, and it was never good when he got angry at a Lost Boy. He didn't care to be violent with anyone, which made it even worse.

Pan arrived back at the camp in what seemed like an hour or so. He walked over to Adelynn, and knelt down in front of her, so they saw eye to eye.

"Adelynn, if I had a job for you, would you do it?"


End file.
